


Phantom or Father.

by MjornaLokesenna



Series: Moments in Time- Christine and Erik [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Child, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: Just a small drabble that came to me in a moment of intoxication. Short and sweet.Erik's reaction to seeing his wife tending to their child for the first time.Extremely fluffy and sweet. May continue on as a full story.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Moments in Time- Christine and Erik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Phantom or Father.

Erik was exhausted, for the first time he could really remember. Almost dragging his feet as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. The note on the door had said that Christine was awake and doing well, and that the midwife had stepped out to purchase some supplies and food stuff that Christine had requested. The relief at knowing his Angel was doing well was immense, but only reinforced his need to collapse into the bed and sleep willingly. 

The past 48 hours had been a roller coaster of emotions, fear and happiness, worry, anxiety… Christine had gone into labor in the early hours of the morning. Luckily Lucy, their midwife, had started staying in the house a few days before, knowing it would be time at any moment. He’d roused the woman, and paced nervously in the hall while his wife was examined, before he was let in. What ensued was thirty six hours of what he could only refer to as hell on earth. Christine’s pain had rocketed to an astronomical level, and she had blacked out several times. Finally it had gotten to the point that the midwife sat between Christine’s legs, gently tugging at the shoulders of the child, while Erik was instructed to press on his wife’s stomach to help ease the child out. Christine had fallen asleep shortly after, and Erik took a few moments with their son before he forced himself to go to the office and wrap up his affairs there so that he could spend the next weeks at home with his family.

That had taken longer than expected, and it was nearing seven-thirty before he returned home. He heard no noise in the bedroom, so assumed that Christine and the baby had fallen back to sleep, but when he opened the door… he saw that he was indeed wrong, and the sight before him brought him to his knees. 

Sitting on the bed, with half of her chemise down was his Angel. The sun streaming in from the window behind her created an ethereal glow throughout her righteous curls that were mussed from her labor and sleep. She had an exhausted but glowingly happy expression on her face while looking down at the little bundle in her arms, singing to the little one softly. Erik was in awe, because he had never been sure that Gods and Goddess’ were real, yet here was one right in front of him. His Christine had transformed from the sweet and loving Maiden, to the powerful and strong Mother overnight. The beauty of this moment overwhelmed his soul, forcing every emotion and bad memory he’d ever had out through his eyes, and he wept as he crawled to the bed… feeling like he would die if he wasn’t near her right now. 

For he had never seen anything as awe inspiring as the sight of her, his wife, his Angel, his Goddess, giving life and strength to the most perfect little soul that they created. Her power was immeasurable in his eyes. He climbed onto the bed, and laid his head on Christine’s legs, weeping into her night dress. 

Christine was able to tell Erik’s cries as sure as she would soon be able to tell the ones their son would make. This was joy, and overwhelming joy from the looks of it. She couldn’t help but feel the same. Their fairy tale had been long, and trying, but this was the culmination. This moment right here where they were all so blissfully happy that even God would become jealous. 

She rested her free hand on Erik’s head, gently scratching her nails over his scalp, and through the sparse grey hairs on his head, and began singing a little louder, so he could hear too. It didn’t take long before both of her boys were lulled back to sleep, and she took those few quiet moments before she drifted off to sleep herself, just to look at both of them. Her men, both so perfect. She knew what heaven was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I *might* turn this into a full story, not sure yet. Thank you for reading.


End file.
